Picking Blossoms, blowing Bubbles, and eating Buttercups
by Supersilver46
Summary: ...Or where Hogwarts ends up getting three crime fighters, and all the trouble that comes along with them.


Hermione Granger's parents knew that their daughter was...unique. That much was made clear when Hermione was first born. When Hermione had been cleaned and handed to her mother, she had opened her eyes for the first time. Hermione's mother had been a little shocked to find out that her daughter had pink eyes.

"It looks like it's a genetic mutation," The doctors had told Hermione's mother and father after they had done a check up on Hermione, "It doesn't seem to be causing any problems as of now but come back here in a few weeks so we can run more tests on her."

After two years of testing, Hermione's parents had brought her to the park to play for her third birthday. Hermione's father tossed Hermione up and down in the air, who giggled in delight when she was caught.

"Honey I'm not sure you should be doing that..." Hermione's mother said.

"Don't worry, we're having fun, aren't we Hermione?" Hermione's father asked.

Hermione giggled and nodded. And Hermione's father smiled as he turned to his wife.

"See?" he said, "She's fine!"

"Okay Hermione I'm going to throw you up really high, are you ready?"

Hermione giggled in response, and her father threw her into the air. Hermione stayed suspended in the air for a few seconds before she fell back into her father's arms.

"Do you want to go again Hermione?" Hermione's father asked, but Hermione shook her head.

"You go next Daddy!" Hermione shouted

Hermione's father laughed. "Hermione I'm too big for you to throw me!"

"Let me try!" Hermione shouted. "Please?"

"Alright Hermione," Hermione's father said as he placed her on the grass, "But I don't think-"

Hermione's father blinked as Hermione effortlessly lifted him off of the ground.

"Huh?" Hermione's mother rubbed her eyes. "Hermione did you just...?"

"Ready Daddy?" Hermione asked. "When I count to three I'm going to through you, okay?"

"Wait Hermione how did yo-"

"1...2...3!"

Hermione flung her father into the air; Hermione's mother could still hear his screams as he became a speck in the sky.

"AHHHHHH-!"

Hermione's father plunged down from the sky, his scream was cut short as Hermione caught him in her arms.

"Did you have fun Daddy?" Hermione asked her father, "Do you want to go again?"

"N-no Hermione, I'm fine." Hermione's father said before he dropped to the ground, knocking himself out.

Because they knew about her...uniqueness, it was much easier to accept the fact that she was a witch. As crazy as it sounded, it was the only thing that made sense. They just hoped that her time at the school wouldn't change her for the worse...

Hermione knew it was rather pathetic that she let Ron's comment get to her. But she'd had enough of people making fun of her just because she liked to tell other people about things. She liked being helpful, but it seemed that everyone in Hogwarts would rather go without her help.

 _Well that's fine._ Hermione thought to herself, _after this I won't talk to anyone ever again._

Hermione turned on the sink and splashed herself in the face with cold water. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes before looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much, she sniffled again. If she went out now, people would make fun of her if they saw her walking alone in the corridors. Hermione sighed, Could this day get any worse?

That was when Hermione noticed the putrid smell that had wafted into the room. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Excuse me, but someone's in he-"

That was when the door to the bathroom burst open, revealing a large troll. The troll lumbered into the bathroom, its footsteps caused the ground to tremble as it looked dazed and confused. Then the troll spotted Hermione, who was rooted to the spot in fear. The troll roared and swung its club in a wide arc, hitting Hermione in the stomach. Hermione was winded as she was sent flying through the air, she came to a stop as she crashed into the wall. Hermione hit the ground as she slid off the wall, and the troll lumbered towards her.

Hermione noticed something strange as she was on the ground. She knew she should be in excruciating pain, and while the blow to her stomach did hurt, it had become more of a nuisance than anything else.

"Hermione!" Hermione heard a voice shout, before Ron and Harry raced into the bathroom. The two of them blinked in surprise as the troll turned to face the two of them. The two boys pointed their wands at the troll and cast spell after spell at it. But the spells bounced off the troll, and the boys began to panic.

 _If this keeps up, they're going to get hurt._ Hermione thought to herself, _I should do something._

Unfortunately, she had no idea of what she should do. Spells weren't going to work on the troll, and she doubted that she could convince it to leave them alone. If she was going to resolve the situation, it would probably be best to use force.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted, catching the troll's attention, "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?!"

"Hermione what are you doing?!" Harry shouted as the troll lumbered towards Hermione, "You're going to get killed!"

Hermione ignored Harry, as she raced towards the troll. Sparks of pink light traveled behind her as she leapt into the air, surprising the troll and the two boys as she started to fly. When Hermione got close enough to the troll, she cocked her fist back before she punched the troll in the face. She felt the troll's nose break underneath her fist, before the force of the blow sent it crashing through the walls into the hallway.

"What the hell?" Ron looked at Hermione who was still floating in the air, and then at the troll that was unconscious in the hallway. Suddenly the professors turned up as well, each one of them looked at Hermione in shock.

"Um, I took care of the troll." Hermione said, "But I might've broken a few things..."


End file.
